


Five Sentence Drabbles

by MikoNeko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Believer, Dragon Flower, Dragon Queen - Freeform, Dragon Queen Family, F/F, Flower Believer, Flower Queen, Regal Believer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the premise of being five sentences of story, these are a collection of five sentence or short drabble pieces for the lovely family that is Dragon Queen, typically inspired by single word prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Comfort:**

It wasn’t always about gasping breaths, wandering hands, rising carnal desire between them, but what always came after that left them in a daze. No matter the years past, the distance forced between their hearts, the safety they felt in one another’s embrace was incomparable and one they loathe to ever forsake. Not again. It was a comfort unlike any they had ever known. It mattered not if it were after their physical pursuits or as simple as a lazy Sunday afternoon spent in the study with a good book, being with the other was always the most important facet of their lives together.

 

**Pancakes:**

“What is THIS?” she had asked one day, only to receive laughter from the young boy and their shared daughter, an olive skinned hand coming to rest on the hand she had wrapped around a fork. Being told it was a ‘pancake’ made things no simpler and she stared for several unblinking moments at the flat brown thing unimpressed.

“Here, try maple syrup on it,” Henry spoke in a chipper tone as he poured a light amount over the blonde dragon’s breakfast. All eyes on her, embarrassment for the first time in a while creeping onto her fair cheeks, she took a piece into her mouth and chewed, leveling her lover with a squint of her eyes before they slowly opened.

“They are very good, Regina.”

 

**Sherlock:**

“That Sherlock was a fucking idiot,” Lily griped as they exited the theatre that night once the performance had ended. The show went well, but the actor playing Sherlock kept forgetting lines, brought the gun to the stage three scenes before it was actually required and it was obvious when crossing paths with the technical crew that they had grown frustrated with the blessed New York actor.

“I hope someone speaks to him and get things sorted for the rest of the performances this month,” Regina agreed, glancing down the hill of Bangor’s downtown for her trusty car, having learned quickly in their trip to not park in Pickering Square’s parking garage as it closed doors before the theatre shows let out.

Lily glanced at her other mother and shrugged, having spot the car with her heightened eyesight in the dark despite the lack of magic around them, an odd sensation she had discovered when they left, though it wasn’t as good as in Storybrooke. “Thanks for getting me out of town for a bit, Regina,” she muttered just loud enough for the older brunette to hear.

 

**Remorse:**

Unblinking cerulean eyes are locked on the small form across the diner, breath shallow as though she were unable to draw her focus from the teacup human. It’s soon seen her teeth have clamped on to her red lip, chewing it in an entirely too human trait that the brunette to her side hates seeing, so she reached up and cups her cheek to coax her eyes to meet her own. Gulping down her fear, she whispers “I am so, so sorry, Mal,” and draws her in for a bittersweet kiss full of remorse for the woman she never expected to wish for children missing out in raising her child when she decided she was ready. Their child actually. Thirty years of lost time, never retrievable, never forgivable.

 

**Technology:**

Regina can’t help but laugh every time a new piece of technology gets in the way of Maleficent’s daily routine, which seemed to always change week to week. It always stumped her as though a child trying to figure out this strange new contraption, which really is what Mal was dealing with in this new world. The brunette would let her ponder the device for a few moments, offer to explain or assist, be told off, and then watch from a distance with a grin, amazed at the stubborn nature of her dragon. Moments before it seems Mal has given up, Regina will wrap her arms around her waist and reach up on her tip toes to kiss her cheek, again offering to help, only to meet plump lips.

“It’s always so easy to distract you, Regina,” she will say with a smirk as though this was her intention from the moment she spotted a new piece of technology to scrutinize.

 

**Sharing:**

Henry’s family keeps growing larger and larger year to year, the most recent additions two magnificent and powerful dragons. It started with Maleficent moving in because she had nowhere else to live but when her daughter, Lily, came to town and was invited to stay in one of the guest room’s of his Storybrooke mom’s house, he grew curious.

Henry knew his mother and Maleficent had a past together, but the book his grandmother had given him only indicated a single meeting: when the Dark Curse was stolen from the blonde sorceress and the warning was given of a hole forming in the Evil Queen’s heart, so…he began to spy. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind sharing his home, as his family and heart had grown in size since he was ten years old, but he wanted to ensure that his mother wouldn’t be hurt.

Truly, he should have thought it through should Maleficent break his mother’s heart that fighting a dragon with minimal swordsmanship wouldn’t be of much use to the small human, but he warned the blonde all the same that she had better treat his mother right.

 

**Bambi:**

Lily think she knows what Maleficent is like since she came back into her life, but she was proven that the woman was as complex as Shrek and his onion metaphor was. She heard plenty a tale of her mother’s conquests and frights in the Enchanted Forest and thought they were two separate people, two sides to the coin, but it turns out the tall blonde is more a die than anything else in the world. She was yet uncertain how many sides, but she was slowly forming the image in her mind.

The two dragons flew the air until the smaller one caught a whiff of meat and looking down spied some deer below, swooping to land on the ground. Maleficent follows but stands back. ‘ _Lily, wait,’_ she communicates telepathically with her daughter, voice stern and forceful. Turning her neck to catch her mother’s eyes, an entirely too human aspect for a dragon (but Maleficent would never say as such), she squints slightly. ‘ _That fawn is too young to survive on its own. He still needs his mother. I won’t allow you to take her life,’_ she informed her, studying Lily keenly. Lily turned to look at her former prey one last time before feeling her body breath out in semblance of a sigh before she took to the air once more, thinking to herself ‘ _Bambi’s off limits. Got it.’_

 


	2. A Green Dragon

“Wait. Are you jealous?”

“Nooooo!”

She stared at her for several moments in silence. “If you are jealous, that is okay because it is a perfectly valid feeling,” she spoke, eyes darting down between them briefly. “I will stop seeing Regina then.”

“Mom, no!” Lily said sharply, walking toward her mother and placing her hand uncharacteristically on her arm. “I just…”

“I’m sorry. I should be focusing on you, but Regina helped me when no one else dared. She ignited the dragon’s fire again, brought back my humanity, opened me up to love. If it weren’t for her, you would not have been possible,” Maleficent explained in a soft voice. “It’s like we’re magnetic this pull between us. But I’m strong enough to resist if that is what you–”

“That is not what I want,” Lily cut in, gulping to gain confidence. “I want you to be happy. I don’t know why I feel jealous. It’s an angry jealous like when I was a kid, but I’m a friggin’ thirty-two year old woman so it makes no sense. Look…just…do what you want. You spend enough time with me as it is. Just…keep the P.D.A.s on the down-low, okay?” she asked, truly still confused about her emotions.

Maleficent smiled and wrapped her arms around Lily. She refrained from saying she didn’t need Lily’s permission or thanking her for her permission, but she did query, “What are P.D.A.s?”

“Public displays of affection, dear.”

Both dragons turned to view the guest and Lily couldn’t help but sigh at her bad luck and the situational irony. Maleficent looked at Lily once more. “Thank you,” she said, allowing her to slip away if she desired thanks to the tone of her voice.

Lily glanced between the two older adults and nodded at her mother. “Of course. See you for dinner,” she promised and exited.

Though confused, Regina walked over to Maleficent and gave her cheek a peck. “What was that about?”

“She seems to be jealous of you,” Maleficent responded.

“Me?” Regina asked incredulously. “I’m jealous of her.”

“Why?”

“She has you for a mother.”

 


End file.
